User talk:Franken Kesey/Star Ship, Gun Ship (3.5e Monster)
Formatting Errors I have reduced the amount of subtypes; but could not get it to link correctly to the Vehicle (3.5e Template) without an ugly mess. The subtype "Siege" has yet to be created - so it will continue to be red. The homebrew Trebuchet (3.5e Monster), and Catapult (3.5e Monster) also have the siege subtype, but are not accompanied by an incomplete. Compared to the other problems with this page, the subtype discrepancy is very nominal! --Franken Kesey 03:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : What does that even mean?? From here: : Nominal: :–adjective :#being such in name only; so-called; putative: a nominal treaty; the nominal head of the country. :#(of a price, consideration, etc.) named as a mere matter of form, being trifling in comparison with the actual value; minimal. :#of, pertaining to, or constituting a name or names. :#Grammar 1. of, pertaining to, or producing a noun or nouns: a nominal suffix. 2. functioning as or like a noun. :#assigned to a person by name: nominal shares of stock. :#containing, bearing, or giving a name or names. :#(of money, income, or the like) measured in an amount rather than in real value: Nominal wages have risen 50 percent, but real wages are down because of inflation. :#Aerospace . performing or achieved within expected, acceptable limits; normal and satisfactory: The mission was nominal throughout. :#Slang . done smoothly as expected: The space shot was nominal, proceeding without a hitch. :–noun :#Grammar . a word or group of words functioning as a noun. : STOP using words you apparently barely understand in ways that don't make sense!! A discrepancy can only be nominal if it's only discrepant in name! Which is not the case here! If you want to use them, look them up first!! --Ghostwheel 03:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant the second definition, "being trifling in comparison with the actual value, minimal". Oxford "far below the real value or cost". I am quit educated. Admittedly my writing style is a bit unorthodox - but not unsound. Don't understand terms solely by their first definition! "Iota" would also work. ::I use unusual words to save space and be more accurate. Speaking like a 3rd grader, not only belittles me, but also the users on this site. My use of the unusual, is not to look smarter or sophisticated. But more to fren away from the loading of New English terms. ::If you are to challenge my wording, use more reputable sources then dictionary.com, or websters. Oxford can be found for free online if you don't have a copy. Also, in the future, please put any character remarks on my talk page. Live what you love --Franken Kesey 04:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: It's often remarked that your use of the English language is atrocious and bewildering, and when your attempts are initiated a quotidian result is they often end up both disconcerting and discombobulating to readers who would peruse your comments. In short, if you need to, use shorter words, because you often miss the target completely when aiming for the bulls-eye when using long words. --Ghostwheel 04:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You don't seem to have read the previous remarks. So to reiterate: ::::#The matter is not short or long words - but more uncommon and common. As to mitigate any loaded words I have been keeping to the uncommon. ::::#Definitions are all about context. ::::#I am trying to not use loaded words. The use of Middle English would be even more confusing. ::::#And leave character remarks on my general talk page! ::::Quit frankly, this conversation lost it's practicality some time ago. There has been very limited amount of logic, and no advancement on either side. So I see no point in continuing it! Bon Voyage --Franken Kesey 05:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Franken's original statement: I don't see the Siege Weapon special attack on the Gun Ship's parts, while it's present in both the Catapult and Trebuchet - so how are these Siege subtype? --Quantumboost 19:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Perimeter Defense and Control Room Does the perimeter defense lose the use of any of its guns as it sustains damage? Can any kind of called shots or sundering attempts be made on its weapons? (Sorry, I've been away from 3.5e so long...) Its weakness is said to be the control room. Is this the same as the control room of the body? What happens when the control room is attacked, damaged, or destroyed? -- Techpriest88 07:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Will fix the guns per dmg as follows: "The Perimeter Defence losses 1/4 its weapons of each type at 75% health - 1/2 at 50%, and 3/4 at 25%(rounded down). Once its health is below 25% max cannot fire any guns. Regaining 1/4 its fire power once its repaired to 30% health - 1/2 at 55%, 4/5 at 80%. Must repair the other 20% individually, to get back to 100% fire power. One can attack the guns (except the snipers) directly, and sundering is effective on weapons on the perimeter. Sundered weapons must be repaired separately." Thank you for bringing that up. :Yes, the same control room. Gets attacked and damaged the same as the rest of the body - after you get past its shield. If destroyed, can no longer manoeuvre the ship without the control room, yet can still fire perimeter guns, and main guns. Will give the control room its own health in a bit. Should there be a secondary control room? --Franken Kesey 21:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Your call on that, but it would make sense to me that the perimeter defense have its own control room (to monitor and regulate power for the weapons, for instance). Once the control room becomes vulnerable to attack, damage to it could reduce the overall effectiveness of the defense, as you outlined above? The body's control room is, I suppose, what would be called the bridge. It seems that's where you have the ship's pilots and commander (if any) stationed. I don't know if you'd want to plot out hit points for all those parts though, adding the bridge (for the body) and control room (for the perimeter defense), because that would be a ton to keep track of, in practice. Again, whatever flies your gunship. ::As a minor side-note, those sniper rifles are Gargantuan, right? It makes me cringe a little, seeing a massive cannon type thing called a "rifle", haha. But I suppose it is proper notation. -- Techpriest88 22:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Will add a perimeter bridge, room HP added. If you look in the invisible text the sniper rifles are medium sized, check out the hidden text on all my star ships for size - but that would be pretty awesome! Any more thoughts on this or any other Star Ship would be most appreciated! --Franken Kesey 23:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC)